


Cuddle Me?

by screamssetonfire



Series: Ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lingerie, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Michael goes out to shovel snow and comes back in demanding cuddles.





	Cuddle Me?

You groaned, feeling the blanket lift up and a burst of cold air swoosh in, followed by the bed dipping slightly.

You knew it had to be Michael, back in from shoveling and most likely trying to leech some of your body heat.

He had gone outside hours ago to clear the driveway out so you could leave for work the next morning with no hassle. He had insisted that it would be a quick job, excited to finally be able to use the snowblower he'd bought over the summer at a garage sale. And it would have been had said snowblower not broken after three passes across the driveway.

You had stood in the garage for a bit, watching him swear at the machine and curse the person he'd bought it from, before offering to help him clear out the driveway. He'd adamantly declined your offer, stating that, as the man of the house and this being his first real snow for the first Christmas in his own home, it was his duty to clear the snow out of the driveway so his beautiful wife could get out to work safely in the morning.

After a while, tired of waiting downstairs, you had grabbed the book you were currently reading and a cup of tea and headed upstairs to read in bed until he came in. Somewhere along the way, you must have dozed off, tea left to get cold and book slipping off the bed to the floor.

“Babe...” Michael whispered, scooting closer to you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

You groaned again, happy that Michael was back inside finally, but really wishing that he would just let you sleep.

“Baaaabbbeee...” He tried again, this time slipping his hands up under your shirt and placing them on your stomach.

That certainly got you attention. His hands were like ice, though you weren't sure why since you'd given him thick gloves to wear specifically because you knew he would do this if his hands got cold, as he did every time.

“Michael! Get your stupid ice hands off me, you jerk.” You grumbled, rolling over to face him, eyes still closed as you fully intended to keep sleeping once you removed his cold hands from under your shirt. You scooted closer to him, nuzzling your face into his chest, realizing his whole body appeared to be cold, yet he was also shirtless. “Why are you so cold? I know I made you put on plenty of layers before you went out.”

You ran your hand down his side, planning to rub up and down it til he warmed up some, but stopped when you reached his hip, slightly confused that your hand hadn’t hit the top of his pants as you’d expected.

“Why are you naked?” As much as you didn't want to be, you were fully awake now. You sat up, staring down at your husband, who was now grinning from ear to ear at you.

“Hey, babe. Glad to see you’re awake.” Michael said.

“Well I wasn't a minute ago.” You said incredulously. “Again I ask, why are you naked?”

“Cause I'm cold.” he replied simply, shrugging as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You say a lot of shit that doesn't make sense to me, but that is, by far, the least logical thing you've ever said. I’m getting you warm clothes.” Seeing as the bed was up against the wall and you’d shifted to the far side while you slept, you had  to crawl over him to get out of the bed. Just as you were about to fully climb off the bed, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down onto him. “Let go.”

“No.” He buried his head into your neck, cold nose skimming across your skin. “It’s freezing, kitten, and this way…”  He started to kiss up and down your neck. “we can generate more body heat.”

You closed your eyes, momentarily getting lost in the feel of his lips on your throat, before shaking yourself out of it and pulling back.

“Michael, I know  _ exactly _ what your trying to do and it’s not going to work. This is just another attempt at sweet jolly love making or  _ whatever  _ you called it when you came sliding into the living room, Santa hat on your dick, present bows on your nipples, and my good stockings on your feet, and if you think for one second I’m letting your Frosty the Snowman dick-- don’t even look at me like that cause I can feel how cold it is through my pajama pants--” You said, pointing a finger threateningly at him as he tried to protest. “anywhere near me, you are sadly mistaken. Right now I just want to go back to sleep. You're putting on clothes.” You tried to roll off him towards the floor, but he rolled you back onto the bed and wrapped all his limbs around you, effectively trapping you in a cage of limbs.

“Nooo.” He whined, shaking his head, which was now tucked under your chin, his hair tickling your collarbone. “Babe, I just wanna cuddle with you right now and steal some of your warmth.” You attempted to pull his arms from around you, but he just tightened his grip.

“FINE!” You said, giving in to the man child clinging to you. “Fine... just... this does not mean I'm having sex you. I’m just… I’m too tired to keep arguing with you. But I'm going to pee or I’m gonna end up trapped under you and you’ll get mad when I have to wake you up to get free. Can you at least let me go to the bathroom?” He narrowed his eyes at you, skeptical, but let go nonetheless.

You went into the en suite bathroom. You didn’t actually need to pee, but you needed an excuse to get Michael to let you go and threatening to disrupt his sleep was a surefire way to get that.

After what seemed like an appropriate amount of time to have spent peeing, you flushed the toilet and ran the water in the sink for believability before exiting back into the bedroom, quickly going straight to the dresser to find Michael some pajamas.

“Ooh, you tricky woman.” You heard him say behind you, the creak of the bed springs letting you know he was getting up to try to stop you.

Picking up your pace, you made it to the dresser before he was even halfway across the room.

“Put some damn pajamas on!” Pulling open a drawer at random and grabbing the first piece of clothing your hand touched, you pulled it out and spun around, flinging it at Michael.

He snatched it out of the air just before it hit his face, holding the item of clothing up for you both to see.

“Alright then. If you really want me to put some pajamas on, I’ll put some pajamas on.” He said, pulling the black lace nightgown over his head, settling it into place once it was fully on, the hem barely reaching the tops of his thighs, and placing his hands on his hips, giving you a smug look.

“Michael. Seriously…”

“No, babe, you said you wanted me to put on pajamas and now I have some on.” Michael turned back towards the bed, using the most ridiculously exaggerated sexy walk you’d ever seen. He laid down on the bed, head propped on his hand, staring at you with a look that said ‘I’m high’ more than ‘come hither’, and patting the space next to him. “Aren’t you gonna come to bed?”

“Oh my god, you are the absolute worst and I hate you so much.” You leaned back against the dresser, barely containing your laughter as you looked at the ridiculous man you’d chosen to marry.

“I gotta say, I didn’t think this was something you were into, but anything for you, my lovely kitten.” 

You grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt from his pajama drawer, crossing the room back to the bed.

“Can’t say I ever thought about it, but now that I see you in black lace, I must say you do look very sexy. You know what would look even sexier on you though?” You leaned in until your lips were hovering just over his.

“What’s that?” He trailed his hand up your arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Cotton and flannel.” You said, pulling back and slapping the clothes on his chest.

“You are literally the worst.” Michael groaned, flopping back on the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a soft  _ whoosh _ . “I keep trying to be sexy and you keep shooting me down.”

You crossed your arms and stared at him pointedly.

“Yeah, yeah.” He reluctantly rolled off the bed, pulling the nightgown off and throwing it on the floor before yanking on the pajamas you’d given him.

“Put the nightgown back in the dresser.” You yanked the blankets back, cuddling into the fluffy comforter.

“The worst.” He called back to you, stooping down to swipe the lace garment off the ground before slipping under the covers next to you.

You scooted closer to him, bumping his arm with yours, indicating you wanted him to lift it up and allow you to snuggle with him.

“I don’t wanna snuggle with you now, you meanie.” Michael complained, allowing you to curl against his side anyway.

You laid your head against his chest, your hand slipping up under his shirt to trace abstract patterns on his stomach, knowing that would put him to sleep in a few minutes.

“This t-shirt feels way better against my cheek than the lace would have anyway.” Michael made a noise of annoyance, the sound vibrating under your cheek. “Love you, Mikey.” You said, hoping the nickname would soften his fake anger.

You glanced up at him, only to find him pouting back at you.

“I said I love you, Mikey.” You scooted up, pecking him on the cheek.

“Don’t you try to butter me up, woman.”

“I love you.” You said again and again, punctuating each statement with a kiss, peppering them around his face, before finally placing one on his lips. “I love you, Michael.” You said one final time.

“I love you, too, babe.” Michael sighed, pulling you in for another kiss.

You made yourself comfortable on his chest once again, resuming the pattern your fingers had been tracing before.

Michael’s breathing gradually evened out as he began to drift off to sleep. 

Having a sudden thought, you poked him in the chest.

“Michael? Baby?”

“Hmm?” He mumbled.

“Keep that lace idea in the back of your mind for later, yeah?”

“Sure, babe. Whatever you want.” He chuckled softly, rubbing your back and planting a kiss on top of your head.


End file.
